


Like the Sun Rises you are a Constant in my Life

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. I'll be endeavoring to write everyday this month. </p><p>Clint ends up on the archery range after a mission gone wrong, but Phil comes to make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Sun Rises you are a Constant in my Life

Clint pulled back the bow string and held it for a second before letting it fly. It made a satisfying thunk noise as it buried itself into the target. He pulled out another arrow and did that same. He did this over and over until his quiver was empty. Then he grabbed a fresh one and began shooting all over again. He kept this up until his hands hurt and then he kept going until they were almost bleeding and he couldn’t pull back the bow string anymore. He collapsed to the floor and heard the door to the shooting rang open. He didn’t look up to see who it was. He felt a hand on his shoulder and someone sitijgn down next to him.

“Wasn’t your fault, Mission’s go wrong sometimes and this one did. It wasn’t your fault though.” It was Coulson and his voice was so calm and even that Clint almost believed him.

“I mean it Barton. You made the shot you got the guy. If anything it’s our fault for realizing he had someone ready to blow the place up in case he couldn’t. That was our bad, but not yours. Shooting him any faster wouldn’t change things.”

Clint was quiet as he thought of what Coulson said. Coulson who never lied to Clint about when he fucked things up. Someone who was always telling Clint how he could get better, but rewarding him when he did good. Coulson who was the most honest person Clint knew in a world full of liars and people who would turn on you without a second thought.

“Still sucks,” he said softly and he felt himself being pulled into Coulson’s arms and he sagged in relief. Now he wasn’t just with Coulson, but Phil as well. Phil who was his lover and confidant in this life. Who would hold him when he needed it and let him go when he needed that too. Natasha was Clint friend, but Phil was so more and she knew it. She was fine with it because she saw them. She saw how the filled the parts the other was missing and worked better than a well oiled machine. Very few people as Shield knew and they wanted to keep it that way. People already though Phil and he were too close. They didn’t need to be harassed by people who thought them being together was a problem.

  
The Avengers knew about them. Tony had found it adorable and teased them, but it was clear he did it out of annoying love and not because he was trying to be malicious. Steve had simply been surprised that it was legal to be gay and had stated that he was even happier that Phil had turned out to be alive. “No one should lose a partner,” he simply stated, and that was the end of that. Bruce of course hadn’t cared though he seemed to share the sentiment that Steve did. That it was great that Phil was alive, but more so because it meant Clint hadn’t had to lose a lover. It had been great that the team was supportive and made working with them easier. They were good people and Clint was glad to be working with them.

Phil rubbed his back and Clint could feel him nodding. “Yes it dose suck and I wish it didn’t” Phil pulled away slightly. “Come on, lets go home. I’ve got a backlog of Dog Cop we can watch.”

Clint thought about saying no, but he nodded and slowly stood up. He took care of the arrows and equipment putting them away before leaving. When they got home Phil wrapped the fingers that were bleeding and they warmed up old Chinese food before settling on the couch to watch TV. As they got lost in the drummed up drama Clint felt himself relax. He leaned against Phil and felt himself smile a little. Phil always knew how to make Clint feel better. Clint looked at the man he loved and he reminded himself to do something special to thank Phil for pulling him away from an edge that sometimes he came upon without realizing it. Phil would always be there and that was a great comfort to the archer who for most of his life had never known what or who would stay and who would. Phil was a constant in Clint’s life and he couldn’t love it more.


End file.
